Sinnoh League Victors
by ramasioti100
Summary: Ash wants to finally win the Valley of Lily Conference and become the Champion of Sinnoh. And he will fight anyone, who stands in his way to accomplish his dream.
1. Ash vs Tobias

**Sinnoh League Victors**

 **Okay my fans, I'm back with a Pokemon two-shot after a long period of absence. And again I go with Ash beating Tobias. Although this time his regular Pokemon and good old training are more than enough to accomplish that. The battle will be the semifinal like in the Anime. Though I will always say that it should have been the final battle during the Anime. But as always, the writers want to screw Ash up right when he has the chance to become important.**

 **Though apparently Ash's Noibat will evolve into Noivern and his Frogadier has become a Greninja with a unique transformation. Maybe, just maybe, Ash might win the Kalos League. But Ash doesn't even have a full team of 6 Pokemon so victory is a lousily-used term here.**

 **This battle may look a bit one-sided but remember Ash is fighting with his strongest team. Sort of. And I don't know how good Tobias is aside from the legends he's shown so that's mute point. You can either write him overpowered or either write Ash overpowered.**

 **Now let's read!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Ash vs Tobias**

The fifteen-year-old Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum, hailing from Pallet Town was standing on his side of the giant battle arena. The Valley of Lily Conference was coming to an end. And Ash's fight was the semi-final one. Once it was over, there would only be one last battle to show the new League Champion of the Sinnoh League. That Champion of the League would later have the opportunity to battle the Elite Four and the current Champion of the region for the title.

Ash had his eyes closed sighing to calm his racking nerves. The sound of the increasing crowd of ravenous fans was something he was used to by now so the teenager easily erased it out of his thoughts. The raven-haired teen still couldn't fathom he had finally reached the semi-final round in an official League. In his five years as a Pokemon trainer, Ash had only reached the Eight best in the previous leagues of Johto and Hoenn and the Sixteen best on Kanto. He had won the Orange League but that league wasn't considered an official one.

Though something that the seasoned trainer could take pride on was his victory over the Battle Frontier of his home region. Never he had been challenged to that kind of limit before. That was, however, until this very moment. Ash knew this was no warm-up jogging around the park like other battles he had gone through. His opponent was not going to play cool with him at all.

The small yellow rodent on Ash's shoulder called Pikachu brought his trainer out of his thoughts. His opponent for the day had arrived on the other side of the arena. Ash recognized the famous trainer. Or rather, infamous trainer. He was Tobias and he was known because he had a Darkrai, a Legendary Dark-type Pokemon very few people had seen, let alone captured. The older trainer was dressed in a red vest with long grey hair covering one of his dark blue eyes. His stance showed Ash he wasn't nervous whatsoever.

Ash could see his older opponent was already underestimating him without even showing their Pokemon with his visible blue eye looking down on him. That was something this particular opponent would come soon to regret. After winning his last fight against Paul three days ago, Ash had called Professor Oak in the Kanto region so he could send him back some of his oldest and also strongest Pokemon. Some had even fought with other legendary Pokemon on the other regions. After finding out that his semi-final battle would be against a Legendary Pokemon, the seasoned teenager had decided to spend the remaining time with his powerful team so to properly prepare them for the fight against legends. They had all learnt new moves and become incredibly powerful despite only having three days to prepare themselves for this moment. Ash only hoped that it could be enough for him to claim victory without their team been really hurt by Tobias' Pokemon.

The referee walked on the sidelines and the audience went silence, getting ready for the imminent show. On the stances, Ash's travelling companion of the Sinnoh region, the fourteen-year old bluenette Coordinator Dawn and the gym leader and Pokemon Breeder Brock were sitting with a lot of expectations hanging in their eyes.

For Brock it was a matter of growth. The young rambunctious ten-year old kid he had met trying to fight Electric against Ground types was standing proud on the arena higher than anyone could hope to accomplish. The years of traveling through the regions, all the experiences had helped Ash more than he truly realized.

For Dawn it was a matter of respect and friendship. Ash had been the first trainer she had met in her journey to become a top coordinator. His valiant and never-give-up attitude always kept her pushing forward to become the very best even after her loss in many contests. Even his own lost had not put him down as Ash simply got back on the game and came through no matter the odds he had to go up against.

" **This is an official six-on-six semi-final battle of the Valley of Lily Conference between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto and Tobias from Sandgem City. Pokemon substitution is allowed at any moment. There is no time limit and all the other League clauses apply. Now, send out your first Pokemon!** " The referee said raising his red and green flags.

"Go, Darkrai!" Tobias called out his Pitch-Black Pokemon. The Dark Legend of Sinnoh hovered with his humanoid appearance, clawed hands and only one blue eye visible by his white turf of flowing hair. The audience marveled at the arrival of the Legend. Many had heard about Tobias and his feats with the Dark-type Pokemon but many now started to believe those rumors.

Ash gazed into the Legend's eye remembering his own encounter with a Darkrai back in Alamos Town. The Pokemon trainer from Kanto knew which moves the Dark type could use after witnessing him fighting the deities Dialga and Palkia into a stalemate.

"Sceptile, I choose you!" Ash called out his fully-evolved Grass starter from the region of Hoenn. The Gecko Pokemon stood proud with his long branch-like tail and a bit taller than his trainer. He had his trademark twig in his mouth. But he wasn't in his usual overconfident stance. Now the Grass starter was serious from the beginning. Ash knew his Pokemon had fought two legends before, a Regirock and a Deoxys when traveling through Kanto for the Battle Frontier. But it didn't mean this legendary Pokemon would be any easier to defeat.

* * *

"Wow, Ash's Sceptile looks really strong." The blue-haired coordinator called Dawn stated scanning the Pokemon with her pink Pokedex. She had heard about Ash's accomplishments during his journey on the Hoenn League and the Battle Frontier had been thanks to his mighty Sceptile.

"And it's quite a powerful one too. He almost defeated Brandon's Regirock." Brock explained to his friend. Many of the people around were hearing Brock's words with a lot of attention. "And I can assume he is got stronger after so much training with Ash." Dawn took her eyes into her friend, her hands fidgeting a bit. The bluenette knew that Ash had left all of his Pokemon back in Kanto with instructions to not lay back with their training. So the stance of confidence from both trainer and fully-evolved starter was not easy to ignore. She also knew Ash had always been the best trainer ever, even if he were to lose. And she had met Brandon and his Reggis so the fact her friend had defeated him whereas Paul couldn't gave the coordinator a bigger sense of confidence on her best friend.

* * *

" **Darkrai vs Sceptile, begin!** " The referee said.

"Use **Ice Beam**!" Tobias ordered like if knowing he could already win without too much effort from his part. The Dark Legend cupped his hands together and fired the three-arc freezing beam to get the victory at high speed.

Yet the younger opponent had other ideas.

"Okay Sceptile, show him your speed with **Quick Attack**!" Ash quickly countered. Sceptile obeyed the order and sprinted forward becoming nothing but a green blur even Tobias and his Darkrai couldn't follow. The Ice attack just went near Sceptile without coming an inch close to touch his lime skin "Now **X-Scissor**!" Sceptile suddenly appeared like teleporting and slashed in an x-motion with the leafs on his forearms glowing dark purple. The Bug attack hit Darkrai right on his chest sending him backwards towards his trainer. The legend shock his head regaining his bearings after the unexpected and very painful blow.

* * *

"A Bug move is very effective on Dark types!" Dawn said knowing Ash had an advantage over the powerful opponent.

"But remember this is a Darkrai, who Ash is facing," Brock stated arms folded and looking very serious at his once protégé now semifinalist of a league. "A Legendary Pokemon won't go down so easily." Dawn's face fell knowing her veteran friend was right.

* * *

"Impressive," Tobias stated still with a smile of superiority framing his face. Not many trainers had even come close to his Pokemon let alone injure him like Ash had just done. But one lucky shot proved nothing "Darkrai, use **Dark Void**!" The Pitch-Black Pokemon again cupped his hands this time firing an orb of glowing black energy.

The young raven-haired trainer knew the attack quite well. He had received one and ended up sound asleep in nightmare land. Not a fun experience for him and certainly wasn't going to let his Pokemon suffer it as well.

"Another **Quick Attack**!" Ash again ordered, his Pokemon accelerating forward again and eluding the Dark attack even faster. The two opponents, one human and the other Pokemon again gazed in utter surprise at the velocity. "And now **X-Scissors**!" Sceptile fired his scintillating purple arm blades downwards hitting Darkrai at the top of his head right at the scalp and doing quite some damage by the Bug-type move. The Dark legend hovered backwards a few inches but wasn't out of commission just yet.

"Use **Ice Punch**!" Tobias ordered with his enemy up close. Darkrai neatly recovered his bearings and punched his opponent with his blue-glowing fist in a clothesline movement. The Gecko Pokemon and his trainer could only widen their eyes, when the attack hit the mark right on the solar plexus. Sceptile growled as he back flipped from the strike, landing gracefully on his feet in front of Ash. However, the fully-evolved starter stumbled to one knee, as the Grass starter now had his chest frozen and had a hard time walking.

"Sceptile, return!" Ash recalled his Grass Pokemon for a rest knowing his Pokemon needed to take a breather after a super effective attack like that one. All the training in the world meant nothing, when paired up to a Legend's might. "Don't overdo yourself my friend. I need you for later." Ash then clipped his Pokemon and prepared his next combatant, his confidence not undeterred at all "Now Heracross, go!" The blue scarab Pokemon of Johto appeared on the grassy field landing with a thud. He looked ready to battle.

* * *

"Ash has double advantage here." Dawn stated now knowing Heracross was a Bug/Fighting Pokemon, very effective types against Dark.

"But who knows what Darkrai has in store yet?" Brock replied now. He didn't want to sound pessimistic but that was the possible truth. Tobias could be pretty much holding back Darkrai's moves on purpose so to torture not only Ash's Pokemon but also the teenager.

* * *

" **Darkrai vs Heracross, begin!** " The referee said.

"Heracross, **Sword Dance**!" Ash started things up with a power-up move. The Bug Pokemon from Johto increased his attack by two stages with an air vacuum around his body. Tobias didn't look concern at all by that. Like if waiting until Ash's Pokemon could become strong enough to be a proper punching bag.

"Use **Hypnosis**!" The trainer from Sinnoh ordered and Darkrai fired the sleeping waves of energy from his eye hitting Heracross and putting him to snore. The Bug Pokemon fell with his face into the grassy field. Ash saw Heracross' body suddenly shuddering receiving damage. That meant Darkrai had the ability **Bad Dream**. If Heracross remained asleep, his friend would take a lot of damage.

Good thing they had worked up a trick for those situations.

" **Sleeptalk**!" Ash ordered surprising Tobias. The sleeping Heracross flew into his opponent still sound asleep and fired a continous barrage of punches and kicks. The **Close Combat** attack did some serious damage after been amplified by the power-up. The Dark Legend of Sinnoh, however, still refused to go down floating with bruises over his ghostly body. The Scarab kept dossing.

Tobias smirked, however, surprising Ash. After years of battling, The trainer from Kanto knew how to read people's face. And a sudden smirk meant nothing good for him.

"Use **Air Slash**!" The Legendary trainer ordered, Ash's eyes widening in shock. The Pitch-Black Pokemon again joined his hands and created a blue sphere of concentrated air. He flung it at high speed towards the sleeping Pokemon hitting Heracross right in the face. A mighty explosion followed with the Bug Pokemon tumbling backwards like a rag doll. His blue shell was covered in soot and painful-looking cracks. Brock gasped and Dawn closed her eyes by the horrific display.

"A Flying move is super effective on a Pokemon like Heracross!" Brock stated with his serious tone. This battle was just anyone's guest as to who would win.

"Heracross!" Ash looked at his old friend from Johto with concern written all over his face. His gloved hands were balled in fists, seething on the inside. He knew his team could be harmed in battle but this was taking things a bit too far for his liking. His opponent simply had no kind of concern about hurting his opponent.

"Heracross, please get up!" The trainer from Kanto pleaded towards his Pokemon hoping for one last effort in the battle. Ash knew that he could be asking way too much but his Pokemon had always come through no matter what.

Incredibly, the Scarab Pokemon still had his eyes closed snoring out loud instead of swirls for eyes.

" **Heracross is still able to battle!** " The referee sounded now so that the audience knew what was going on. Now it was Tobias's turn to change his face into one of incredulity.

"But I don't get it! An average Pokemon like Heracross could have never survived a supper effective attack like that one!" Tobias stated wanting someone to answer him.

"That was your mistake!" Ash answered smiling back at his rival. That's what happened when you underestimated your rival before things could get serious "For thinking that me and Pokemon are just 'average'." Tobias clutched his teeth by the remark. No one was going to make him look like an idiot.

"Use **Dream Eater**!" Tobias ordered now, knowing his Pokemon had taken quite a beating like it had never happened before. Darkrai sent a ghost illusion of himself towards the prey ready to sap his life force away. Ash looked on defeated knowing now for sure that his Pokemon was done for if hit by the life-sapping move.

The trainer from Kanto, however, saw Heracross' eyes suddenly widening back to consciousness. Lucky time like no other before. The ghost Darkrai went through a copy doing no damage to the real bug.

"Heracross, **Focus Blast**!" Ash ordered to keep the pressure. Heracross cupped his hands forming a swirling blue sphere of power and shot them. The glowing orb was quickly shot confusing the Pitch-Black Pokemon by the unexpected come-back. The orb closed the gap and hit the Dark Legend, leaving some serious injuries on him. The blast packed quite the punch as Darkrai was already showing signs of fatigue. Tobias stared in amazement after still not causing a knock out and gain the lead.

That's when Ash saw Heracross' body glowing with a bright green aura. It meant his ability **Swarm** had been activated making Bug attacks stronger. The experienced trainer knew it was time to take advantage while it lasted.

"Use **Dark Pulse**!" Tobias ordered not understanding how his opponent was still standing. The famous spiraling attack of blackness went towards the Bug/Fighting Pokemon.

"Overpower the attack with **Megahorn**!" Ash ordered now decisively. Heracross shot into the incoming Dark blast faster than a bullet with new Bug strength coursing through him. His empowered glowing horn cut through the spiraling blast like knife through butter and impacted the Dark Legend right in the chest. Darkrai now hovered lower with his blue eye closed in grimace. Things weren't looking good for him after taking such an amplified Bug move.

The trainer from Kanto finally saw the opening for a closure. His Heracross had put a lot of strength behind those attacks so to make them as strong as he could. Now it was time to make sure the effort was worth it.

"Finish this with **Hyper Beam**!" Ash finished the fight in big. Heracross aimed his horn forward and the orange blast fired away from it at high speed. It hit the drowsy Darkrai like a ton of bricks sending him careening into a wall and finally knocking him out for the first time ever.

" **Darkrai is unable to battle. Heracross wins. Trainer, send out your next Pokemon!** " The referee said. The entire stadium remained silent processing what had just happened. Then the applause and chanting for the trainer of Kanto rained down on him.

* * *

"Ash did it!" Dawn pumped her arm in victory sign while her Water Pokemon Piplup danced around in his dancing outfit "He defeated Darkrai!" However, next to her, the Pokemon breeder from Kanto was still not dropping his stoic face.

"Don't cheer so fast, Dawn," Brock stated still looking very serious towards the arena "Remember we don't know what other kinds of Pokemon Tobias has for back up." The coordinator from Sinnoh had to reluctantly agree there. Winning with only Darkrai actually left you wondering what could be the second strongest Pokemon in Tobias' team.

* * *

On the arena, the trainer from Sinnoh recalled his strongest Pokemon with a feeling of disbelief running through him. But then it was replaced with something else. Enthusiasm. No one had ever pushed him thus far without losing at least three Pokemon in ten minutes.

"Ash, you have truly earnt your place in the Sinnoh League. No one has been able to defeat Darkrai until now," Tobias said feeling anxiety coursing through his body. This was the first match where he truly had to be sharp on his feet "Now, get ready for my second Pokemon!" Tobias threw the next Pokeball and bursted open. The new arriver floated like a living jet with blue wings and white body with a long neck. The Pokemon howled to the sky with might.

"Latios!" Ash exclaimed in surprise. He still remembered the two Eon siblings from his visit to Altomare in Johto. Ash looked at his heavy-panting Pokemon. "Heracross, return and take a rest!" Ash recalled his Bug Pokemon back.

"But why would Ash call back Heracross?" Dawn asked confused. "A Bug type is very effective on a Psychic Pokemon."

"But Heracross is also part Fighting," Brock said now thinking. "And Ash knows that Heracross has used a lot of energy fighting Darkrai." It was quite a clever move to let your tired Pokemon rest up for later.

* * *

The trainer from Kanto sighed knowing things were about to get real. The Pokemon he was about to unleash was a testimony of how serious things had got.

"Now, come out!" Ash threw his next Pokeball ready for a good-old classic. A humongous orange-scaled Dragon-like Pokemon appeared. The powerful fully-evolved Fire starter from Kanto roared showing a powerful display of orange flames as he spread his draconic wings with the ground shaking.

"Are you ready for this, old friend?" Ash asked towards his friend, who expelled flames into the air signaling a full yes. The teenager couldn't hold his mirth. His Charizard always wanted to battle strong Pokemon. This was the perfect time for that.

* * *

"I knew Charizard would have to participate in this battle." Brock said with a small smile. Charizard was one of Ash's trump cards in every battle. Brock even guessed Ash could have won the Hoenn League if he had called him back.

"And it looks really powerful." Dawn chimed in using her Pokedex on the Pokemon from Kanto she had never seen before.

"You can bet on that, Dawn." The Gym Leader from Kanto said knowing too well what Charizard had accomplished on his years of fighting alongside Ash "Charizard has gone toe to toe with an Entei and defeated an Articuno." Dawn's mouth hit the ground as did many of the people nearby hearing Brock's comments. To think that the Fire Pokemon had fought against so many legends then Latios was just another day for him.

* * *

" **Latios vs Charizard, begin!** " The referee said.

"Use **Dragon Rush**!" Tobias started the fight. His Eon Legend shot like a bullet with his body enshrouded in a dark blue Dragon-shaped aura. But his speed was nothing impressive for Ash or his Fire powerhouse.

" **Smoke Screen**!" Ash ordered a counter and Charizard barfed a thick fog from the back of his throat. Latios missed his mark as his opponent was no longer where it used to be. "Now **Dragon Breath**!" Ash's order came from out of nowhere. The Fire Pokemon unleashed the yellow blast and hit the mark doing some real damage on the Eon Legend. Latios screeched out with lightnings paralyzing him by his weakness to Dragon moves. Tobias cursed to his insides. Ordering an attack was useless as Latios would not be able to move.

On the other hand, the trainer from Kanto saw the perfect opening. Time to put some of those new moves his strongest Fire Pokemon had trained in the Charicific Valley.

"Use **Dragon Slash**!" Ash comanded now, making Tobias and everyone looking widen their eyes. What was that technique?

The mighty Dragon-like Pokemon flew through the black fog into its stunned enemy, his wings spread wide. Charizard's left hand started glowing purple with a charging **Dragon Claw**. But then the claws got longer and with a whitish coloration with its new move **Slash**. The double attack hit Latios with an uppercut motion from his chest to his face. The Eon Legend screamed out in white-hot agony by two of his main weaknesses leaving bleeding cuts on his blue-and-white scales.

* * *

"It seems Ash taught Charizard how to combine **Dragon Claw** with **Slash.** " Brock explained by his friends' new tactics rubbing his chin in deep thought. "I can hazard a guess that Charizard learnt those moves back in the Charicific Valley. And Ash decided to mix the two for a stronger one. **Dragon Claw** is not only effective but **Slash** has chances of doing critical damage." It didn't come as a surprise, however, considering his young friend had talent for contests thanks to travelling with both May and Dawn for so long. "A double attack super effective against a part-Dragon like Latios!"

"Do it Ash!" Dawn cheered for her best friend.

* * *

Tobias narrowed his eyes, knowing he had to do something quickly. He saw that the paralysis was finally gone from his second legend.

"Latios, finish him with **Luster Purge**!" The trainer from Sinnoh ordered. The male Eon Pokemon charged his trademark purple-colored blast on his mouth and fired it off.

Ash frowned knowing things were serious. But if Tobias wanted power then Charizard was the perfect guy for the job.

"Fight back with **Blast Burn**!" The trainer from Kanto countered. His Fire Pokemon widen his jaw and expelled an incredible blast of searing heat. The two unholy blasts collided mid way and the shock wave pushed the two rivals backwards with painful-looking injuries on them. The static from the small nuke-like bomb made all the electric devices of the arena go haywire. People on the stances had to cover their faces from the backlash of the lacerating wind.

Ash saw that Charizard had new bruises and he was panting after using the powerful Fire attack that a Fire starter could learn. Time for something special his powerhouse had learnt in the Charicific Valley.

"Use **Dragon Dance**!" Ash ordered. His Pokemon sprayed his draconic wings and roared, increasing his attack and speed. His bruises still ached but the fire titan didn't paid heed. He had taken worse from stronger legends.

On the other side of the arena, the trainer from Sinnoh knew he had to act quickly. His Latios wasn't going to last long after taking so many effective moves.

"Use **Light Screen**!" Tobias said now. His injured Pokemon protected himself from special attacks by creating a luster shield over him.

"Start flying!" Ash comanded not bothered by the defence increment. His Fire/Flying Pokemon went into his element high over the arena without any kind of difficulty.

"Go after him with **Giga Impact**!" Tobias ordered wanting to get things over. The Eon Legend's body exploded with orange aura preparing the devastating Normal-type attack.

"Use **Aerial Ace**!" Ash ordered now. Charizard kept his flight forward with the legend almost touching his tail. Until he disappeared without a trace surprising Latios. The Eon brother stopped his attack scanning around for his opponent. Charizard suddenly reappeared behind Latios and hit him head on with his new Flying move. The Eon Pokemon lost his balance and started falling his body getting weaker, something Ash noticed "And now **Dragon Tail**!" Charizard charged and flipped forward mid-air with his back limb glowing green.

"Use **Confuse Ray**!" Tobias ordered surprising Ash. The pink waves escaped from Latios' eyes hitting the opponent straight on. The Fire starter stopped his attack mid way with his pupils dilating. Charizard looked from one place to the other not understanding anything. It had been confused.

"Charizard, snap out of it!" The teenager from Kanto pleaded. But his wish fell on deaf ears as Charizard started biting his own arms. Tobias couldn't grin any bigger. This chance was finally his.

"Use **Giga Impact**!" Latios shot forward with his orange aura covering him. He hit the Fire starter straight on a thick cloud of dust following the nuke-like impact. The combatants had to cover their faces from the gales of wind. Once the storm settled, everyone could see the bruised Latios trying to hover high but struggling to do so. Charizard on the other hand was slowly getting up despite his even more painful-looking wounds. The attack had erased the confusion. He roared to the sky, the fire on his tail doubling in size. Ash smiled with a sigh to calm himself. **Blaze** was active. And by now **Light Screen** had worn off.

"Charizard, let's not waste any more time and attack with **Fire Blast**!" Ash ordered now his Fire Pokemon determined to follow despite his dire condition. Charizard let loose the star-shaped flame attack. He hit Latios right in his face and speed up Latios' careening. The Legendary Pokemon hit the wall of the stadium completely knocked out with an impact equal to a hand grenade.

" **Latios is unable to battle. Charizard wins. Trainer, send out your next Pokemon!** " The referee said. The audience came alive cheering for the young trainer of Kanto. Never they had seen someone bringing down two legends in a row.

* * *

Tobias recalled his defeated legend thinking that it had to be impossible. Never he had been defeated and now he was barely hanging by a thread. Maybe the Sinnoh League wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. But he still knew he could defeat the kid.

"Come out!" The grey-haired trainer called out his next Pokemon. It was a giant bird-like Pokemon with a long peck and yellow feathers. His body exuded with an electric aura. The Titan of Kanto flapped his wings sparkles flying all over.

"A Zapdos?" Ash stated in shock. Two legends were amazing but three? Good thing he had trained his Pokemon for something like this.

Charizard growled at the legend but he stumbled to one knee, the pain overcoming his battle pride.

"Charizard, return!" Ash recalled one of his strongest Pokemon back for a rest. This was going to require a different kind of approach. Ash prepared his next Pokemon of the day. "Gliscor, go!" Ash's Ground/Flying Pokemon appeared in his bat/scorpion look with his pincers pointing at his Legendary opponent. Instead of fear, however, Gliscor barely stuck his tongue out mockingly towards the Thunder Legend.

* * *

"A nice match up. Even Zapdos' strongest Electric attack won't do a thing to Gliscor because it's Ground type." Brock explained now smiling.

Dawn was fidgeting with one nervous hand while the other scanned the legend from Kanto.

* * *

" **Zapdos vs Gliscor, begin!** " The referee said.

"Start flying!" The grey-haired trainer ordered wanting to get ahead of his rival. His Legend took off high into the sky with amazing speed. Ash was reminded of his encounter with Zapdos in the Orange Islands. Luckily, his Pokemon wouldn't get fried up by Electric attacks.

"Chase after him!" The trainer from Kanto ordered and Gliscor went after the enemy with great speed as well "Now **Metal Claw**!" Gliscor's pincers glew with a silver color ready to smash hard from behind.

" **Detect**!" Tobias ordered. Zapdos' eyes shone green and even without turning his head back he moved to his left. And eluded the Steel attack coming from the Scorpion enemy. Tobias was the one smiling with an opening "Now **Steel Wing!** " Zapdos quickly spun hundred and eighty degrees and slammed the Vampire Pokemon with his silver-glowing wings. Gliscor screamed in pain now a bit dizzy and with bruises on his face.

"Gliscor, use **Cross Poison**!" The raven-haired trainer ordered. The Ground type scorpion shot forward with his pincers in purple colors crossed in front of him.

" **Flash!** " Tobias countered with a sly grin. Zapdos emitted a sudden burst of blinding light from its body. Everyone had to cover their faces from the eye-injuring attack. When the light dimmed enough, Zapdos was still flapping its wings while Gliscor was screaming its name in pain his pincers covering his injured eyes. He was hovering aimlessly. Ash wanted to curse himself. Now Gliscor would miss whatever attack he used unless he somehow could see the enemy.

"Finish him off with **Sky Attack**!" Tobias ordered. Zapdos again charged into his hovering enemy while descending and smashed his rival with his bird body covered in white light. The two Pokemon hit the arena below with great force kicking a cloud of dust up. Incredibly, Ash saw Gliscor panting and very injured but still conscious.

The problem, however, was that he was beneath Zapdos's taloned foot and couldn't escape from there.

That was when Gliscor cried out in pain with electricity running through his body. Ash wanted to curse his rotten luck. It had to be Zapdos' ability **Static** , which paralyzed the opponent no matter what type it was. The teenager saw Tobias smirking obviously ready to finish this with one effective attack. But not if Ash and his friends had something to say about that.

His friend could be blind but finding Zapdos wasn't an issue because it was right on top of Gliscor.

"Gliscor, ground your tail!" Ash commanded surprising a few viewers. The Pokemon obeyed eye-closed and embedded his scorpion tail into the arena. A second later the static inside him went into the soil without any further effect on Gliscor. Both Tobias and Zapdos looked in utter shock to that. Something the seasoned trainer decided to take the advantage off "Now **Ice Fang**!" Gliscor's fangs shone light blue and bite right at the Titan's leg. Zapdos screeched in agony as the frostbite quickly spread over his right leg and up to his left side of the body reducing his mobility by a great margin. Gliscor was now free and ready to finish the fight after doing super effective damage. He blinked a few times regaining some coherent picture.

"Now **Mud Bomb**!" Ash said smiling. Gliscor opened his fanged mouth and fired a shower of mud-made bullets. Most were poorly-aimed by the still-lingering **Flash**. But many were properly heading their way.

"Use **Detect** again!" Tobias commanded desperately. But Ash kept grinning hoping. That move had huge chances of failing if used repeatedly.

Zapdos's eyes glew green but then his body shuddered, indicating a failed move. The Electric Pokemon screamed after been hit by one of his main weaknesses. He was still standing with dirt in his yellow feathers but barely. Ash decided to end it once and for all.

"Finish this with **Giga Impact**!" Ash ordered with the same tactic Tobias had wanted used on Charizard. The vampire Pokemon flew into his frozen opponent with his body surrounded by the powerful Normal attack. He hit Zapdos head on sending him tumbling away for a few meters completely out cold. Gliscor panted after using a lot of his power to guarantee the knock out.

" **Zapdos is unable to battle. Gliscor wins. Trainer, send out your next Pokemon**!" The referee said. The viewers again exploded in cheers for the youngster from Kanto, who had now taken down three legends.

* * *

On the high place of the stadium, a beautiful blonde lady called Cynthia observed things developing with a great deal of surprise. As the Champion of Sinnoh she had witnessed great Pokemon battles. But never one like this one. At first she had been shocked to hear that a trainer had a Darkrai with him, let alone another two extra Legends. But more surprising to her was her friend Ash Ketchum defeating those Legends without losing one of his own Pokemon. The bond the young trainer had with his Pokemon went really deeper than she had first assumed.

She kept observing the battle with a smile on her lips.

* * *

Meanwhile the trainer from Sinnoh had recalled his Zapdos asking himself how was it possible to have lost all of his strongest Pokemon without bringing one of his rival's Pokemon down. He looked at Ash, who was congratulating his Gliscor for his excellent job. Tobias could quit the match right here and now but the trainer in front of him was very unusual from the average idiot he was used to defeat without a problem. That's why he was going to continue until the end.

"Come out!" Tobias said sending his next Pokeball to the arena. The ball bursted open and revealed the next Pokemon. It was a hovering Dragon Pokemon with one long head and two heads as his hands. He had a chubby body of black colors with purple stripes on his belly. He also had ten wings on his back. The Dragon roared towards his rival.

"What is that Pokemon?" Dawn asked in stupor analyzing it. But there was no data available in her pokedex.

"I don't know. But it doesn't look good for Ash if he doesn't know what he is fighting against." Brock stated also in the dark about the rare Pokemon.

* * *

But his friend in the arena wasn't as clueless as Brock thought he was. The trainer from Pallet scanned the new Pokemon with his Pokedex. Good thing Professor Oak had updated him with the Pokemon list of the other region of Unova. After meeting the rare Zorua and Zoroark, the teenager had been interested in knowing more about that distant region. This Pokemon he was facing was a Hydreigon, a Dark/Dragon pseudo legend from Unova.

That meant that Tobias had ran out of Legends. Which was kind of a problem, as Ash had trained all of his current team to resist moves from Legendary Pokemon. A Pokemon like Hydreigon was going to be overpowered in no time.

But Ash had no stupid illusions. Tobias could be hiding something for later. So it was better to finish the match quickly.

"Gliscor, return!" Ash returned his Pokemon and prepared to keep the fight on. Ash knew that neither Heracross nor Gliscor were going to fight another round. They were just too tired for that "Come back to the arena, Sceptile!" The fully-evolved Grass starter reappeared no longer with ice and ready. Many viewers, who knew about the rare Pokemon were wondering why would Ash choose that Pokemon. Dragon Pokemon were resistant against Grass moves.

" **Hydreigon vs Sceptile, begin!** " The referee said.

"Use **Dragon Breath**!" Tobias ordered. The Dragon Pokemon fired the yellow blast from his central mouth aiming for his Grass-type opponent.

" **Agility!** " Ash countered and Sceptile increased his speed to elude the blast with no problem at all. Sceptile disappeared again from sight, the chubby Pseudo legend unable to find him "Now use your **Dragon Rush**!" Sceptile's body exploded with a blue Dragon-like aura around him and rapidly smashed into his opponent head on. Hydreigon floated back grunting in severe pain by the Dragon attack. Ash smiled knowing no one, specially Tobias, had been expecting that one for sure. Ash hadn't wanted to use the move against Darkrai as revealing too soon might have made Tobias reconsider his battle choices.

But no point in hiding it now.

"Use **Tri-Attack**!" Tobias ordered with seriousness in his voice. Each one of Hydreigon's head started glowing with a specific power. A combined Flame/Ice/Thunder blasts headed for the fully-evolved Grass starter.

" **Agility** again!" Ash commanded. Sceptile dodged his speed increasing even further and becoming invisible to everyone's eyes as he ran around the field. Hell even Ash could no longer see his Pokemon! "Now **X-Scissor**!" Sceptile neatly appeared from behind his enemy and slashed x-motion with his leafs. Hydreigon cried out in pain. Been also Dark type meant the Pseudo-Legend was weak against Bug attacks. Hydreigon floated backwards grunting in pain by the powerful blows he was been forced to take.

Ash smiled knowing things were going his way. Those blows could have made Brandon's Regirock cry out in pain and knock it out in no time. It was a testimony to how strong Sceptile had become.

"Use **Will-o-wisp** on the whole field!" Tobias commanded with a grimmer tone. The pseudo Legend fired the blue flames from his three heads without a particular aimed spot. Just a blast of burning heat covering the whole field. The blazing attack hit Sceptile right away burning him as no speed could take him to safety.

Ash clutched his teeth knowing he had to act quickly as the fire would do a lot of damage to his friend.

"Stay strong and charge a **Solar Beam**!" Ash said with a determined tone to his Pokemon. The flames kept burning but the Grass starter was ignoring them using the Sun to charge his powerful blast through the small yellow nudges in his back.

"Keep up the **Will-o-wisp**!" Tobias saw the opening. His Pokemon again unleashed the hell fire on Sceptile, who kept charging his blast no matter what burn marks he was getting. His green scales were churning away but the starter wasn't giving up yet.

"Focus that fire in your blast!" Ash ordered making everyone look at him in surprise. Sceptile roared all the fire on his body suddenly been swallowed inside his mouth and mixing with the Solar attack. The double Grass/Fire attack fired off at blurring speeds and engulfed the Pseudo Legend from Unova, making him screech out in blazing agony. After a few minutes of an eerie silence, Hydreigon landed on his back completely bruised and knocked for the count.

" **Hydreigon is unable to battle. Sceptile wins. Trainer, send out your next Pokemon!** " The referee said.

* * *

"Awesome, Ash has the complete advantage!" Dawn said while her Piplup danced around cheering for their friends.

"Maybe Tobias just relied too much on his legends to make his other Pokemon stronger or to even make a strategy up." Brock stated now smiling. As always Ash had managed to pull through any odds. Though the battle was still on so it was better to be careful.

* * *

"Avalugg, go!" Tobias released his next Pokemon. It looked like a turtle made entirely out of hard ice. Ash didn't need to scan the new Pokemon to know it was an Ice type.

"Okay my friend, take a break!" The trainer from Kanto recalled his tired Grass Pokemon from Hoenn and got ready for the next match "Gible, I choose you!" The Land Shark Pokemon appeared his mouth open to bite something or someone. Yet he looked quite small next to the chubbier opponent.

* * *

"But why Gible?" the bluenette coordinator asked. Her Water starter suddenly hid under the seat not wanting to be hit by a loose **Draco Meteor**.

"I have to agree," The Gym leader from Kanto chimed in again "Gible is strong for a young Pokemon but he doesn't have the same experience like the other Pokemon Ash has used so far. Besides, like Gliscor, Gible is very weak to Ice attacks."

It seemed they would have to wait and see what kind of crazy strategy Ash pull out of the hat.

* * *

" **Avalugg vs Gible, begin!** " The referee said.

"Gible, use **Rock Smash**!" Ash started things up this time. His small Dragon Pokemon charged with his fists glowing white. The Fighting move could do some real damage.

"Use **Iron Defense**!" Tobias countered, as his Pokemon boosted his defence by two stages. The attack hit him in the cheek but did no serious damage. Gible jumped back ready for more "Now **Ice Ball**!" Avalugg charged a frozen orb on his open mouth firing it right away.

"Use **Dig**!" Ash quickly ordered and his Dragon Pokemon went inside the ground to elude the incoming Ice blast "Now **Dragon Dance**!" Gible roared from inside the ground, increasing his attack and speed while he was protected.

"Use **Earthquake**!" Tobias ordered with a grin. Ash knew those were really bad news.

"Attack with **Dragon Claw**!" The trainer from Kanto ordered now. Just before Avalugg was going to stomp the arena, Gible quickly shot from bellow him and hit the enemy right in his underbelly. Avalugg flew high for a few meters but had taken little damage thanks to his amplified defence.

"Fall with **Take Down**!" The trainer from Sinnoh ordered now. The Ice Pokemon from Kalos fell at high speed with his glacier body covered in yellow light. Gible had no time to move away and was plowed into the soil by the enemy. Avalugg had received the recoil damage but it seemed to not have been a lot.

"Gible!" Ash screamed his voice sounding with concern for his Pokemon. The Dragon/Ground Pokemon was grunting trying to get free from beneath the enemy's paw.

"Send him flying with **Psychic** and then **Ice Shard**!" Tobias commanded finally ready to win. Avalugg's eyes shone blue and surrounded the smaller opponent. Gible was sent flying with the psychic move to the other side of the arena and then a rain of hard ice bullets fired from the Ice Pokemon's mouth making the land Shark screech in pain. The small Dragon landed in front of his worried trainer struggling to get up with cuts over his grey scales. Ash couldn't see one of his Pokemon take so much damage. He cared about them more than anything.

"Gible, return!" The raven-haired trainer stated. But just when he had aimed his Pokeball to recall the Pokemon, the young Dragon type had returned to his feet roaring out loud with newly-found strength.

That was when a white light covered Gible and his body started morphing. Ash, Pikachu and everyone else looked in expectation as the evolutionary process was happening. The light died down and now a taller Dragon Pokemon with shark features stood in the arena. He had longer fin-wings on his arms and one white claw for hands. He also had spikes on his thighs.

"Wow, you are incredible Gabite!" Ash said in happiness to his new Pokemon. The trainer then checked his Pokedex to see the new moves his Pokemon had learnt after evolving "Let's use your new **Twister!** " The new Dragon Pokemon shot his wings forward and fired the powerful tornado. It hit the Ice Pokemon sending him flying into a wall with hurricane-like force.

"Avalugg, **destroy that lizard with Water pulse**!" Tobias ordered frantically. His Pokemon from another region barfed a higly-focused sphere of water with the same size as Gible had had.

"Fight back with **Dragon Pulse!** " Ash ordered smirking. Gabite expelled the incredible purplish orb from the back of his throat, instantly colliding with the opposite force. The draconish sphere canceled the orb of the rival, the explosion blasting the two Pokemon away inside a cloud of dust. When the dust settled one could clearly see both the Ice Pokemon from Kalos and the Dragon from Sinnoh out for the count with their bodies covered in soot.

" **Both Avalugg and Gabite are unable to battle. This round is a draw. Blue trainer, send out your last Pokemon, Red trainer, send out your next Pokemon!** " The referee said. Tobias recalled his Pokemon knowing one thing already. He had lost. But even so, he still had to see what Ash could truly do.

"Kabutops, go!" The grey-haired trainer called out his last Pokemon. The fully-evolved Fossil from Kanto appeared with his hand-scythes ready to slash the enemy.

"Okay Gabite, return!" Ash called back his Dragon Pokemon for a rest knowing he deserved it. Despite not winning like the others, his pseudo-legend had still pulled out a performance greater than other could hope to. The teenager then looked at his Electric Mouse starter. "Now buddy, ready to show why we won the Battle Frontier?" Pikachu nodded his red cheeks sparkling with volts. Ash smiled remembering the incredible Electric powers Pikachu had shown, when fighting Regice almost a year ago. Time to see if that power still remained and hopefully improved after their adventures through Sinnoh.

" **Kabutops vs Pikachu, begin!** " The referee said.

" **Water Pulse!** " Tobias ordered. His Pokemon created a blue orb in between his scythes and slammed it onto the soil. Water waves were now heading for Pikachu. The water washed over the arena and left Pikachu soaked. But with no real damage on him.

"Okay Pikachu, let's show him your **Quick Attack**!" Ash started the end. His Pokemon started sprinting like a yellow blur. The enemy couldn't see him.

"Use **Air Cutter**!" Tobias ordered. His Pokemon fired crescent-Moon-shaped waves of sharp air towards the incoming mouse from his glowing scythes.

"Go faster and dodge!" Ash said smiling. Pikachu obeyed and run faster eluding each and everyone of the slashing gusts attacks "Now **Electro Tail**!" First Pikachu prepared his silver-glowing **Iron Tail**. Then a voltaic sphere called **Electro Ball** appeared at the tip of the limb ready to fire off. But instead of that, the electricity was absorbed by the tail and started glowing yellow. The audience cringed by their seats waiting for the final moment. Pikachu jumped and swang his limb down at incredible speed hitting the Fossil Pokemon right in the center of his wide rocky head. The double Steel/Electric attack made Kabutops cry out in white-hot agony sending him flying at his trainer's feet. Tobias saw his Pokemon completely out for the count with just one perfect move.

" **Kabutops is unable to battle. Pikachu wins. With all of Tobias' Pokemon knocked out, I declare Ash Ketchum the winner of the match!** " The referee said. The audience rained down with cheers for the winner of the match.

"Yes, we did it!" Ash said in happiness lifting and hugging his Pikachu. Ash then called out all of his Pokemon out. Gliscor, Heracross, Charizard, Sceptile and Gabite appeared wondering why they were out. "We won guys!" Ash hugged his Pokemon, who were still shocked to the core. But a second later they cheered as well firing their attacks into the sky in celebration. Despite their injured conditions, the group of Pokemon only cared about celebrating. Not many could say they had defeated Legendary Pokemon and lived to tell the story.

"Ash!" The Pokemon trainer heard Dawn's voice. He saw her running towards him and giving him a bone-crushing hug "You were incredible!" The winner of the match scratched his head innocently blushing a bit by the contact with his close girl friend.

"Thanks, Dawn." Ash replied keeping his girl friend from Sinnoh close to him. Something he didn't realize he was unconsciously doing.

"It was an amazing display, Ash." The breeder stated clapping Ash's back with a broad smile. "You have truly outgrown yourself."

"Thank you, Brock." Ash thanked his long-time friend from Kanto with a manly hug. Brock was like Ash's big brother after the many adventures they had gone through over four regions.

The cheers ended, however, when everybody saw Tobias walking towards Ash with a firm pace. The young trainer now stood against his opponent the two looking at each other in the eye. Both Dawn and Brock were looking at Tobias as if expecting him to physically attack Ash. Not that they would let him.

"Ash, your performance was simply staggering," Tobias stated now towards his strongest challenge ever, surprising Ash. He wasn't expecting a friendly support from the trainer of Legends "I could have given up after you took down my Zapdos but I wanted to see all that you had to offer," Ash stood on hair trigger as Tobias moved his right hand. The trainer of legends placed his hand forward for a shaking "And it was nothing less than incredible." The teenager from Kanto smiled. The two rivals shook hands in good terms. The audience clapped again by the sportsmanship shown.

"I wish you the best luck when fighting for the title of Champion. Because I will come back for the rematch." Tobias finished with a friendly statement.

"I'll be ready for that day." Ash replied while his Pokemon team roared in unison to support their trainer. If they had to grow even stronger then they would.

Tobias walked away from the arena, leaving the teenager with his girl friend and his Pokemon ready to celebrate. As he walked away, however, the trainer from Sinnoh couldn't help but think about something.

" _If he ever captures a legendary Pokemon, I'm screwed._ "

* * *

 **Notes from Chapter 1:**

 **I didn't want to give Tobias an entire team of six Legends. So I just used Zapdos and then rare Pokemon from other regions.**

 **The legends Sceptile fought were Brandon's Regirock and a wild Deoxys. Not the one from Movie 7 though. The one from the Anime episode of the 9th season.**

 **I think Tobias relied on his Legends too much. Once they were down, all of Ash's strongest Pokemon, who could have competed with other legends were ready to easily overpower the average Pokemon with little trouble.**

 **Many would have liked Sceptile to beat Darkai. Trust me; I wanted to keep it that way. But I had to also consider that Darkrai was Tobias' strongest Pokemon. Also remember that in the Anime, Darkrai had already fought against 3 of Ash's Pokemon before been defeated by Sceptile. That means that Darkrai had tired out a bit by the time of his I also made it up by Sceptile defeating a rare Pokemon. Hydreigon didn't exist at that point of time because the 5th Gen was still to be revealed.**

 **Pikachu may not have done a lot unlike his Anime counterpart. But let's face it. After fighting Regice, Paul's Pokemon and even Flint's Infernape, don't you think a simple Kabutops is piece of cake in comparison?**

 **I used Ash's strongest Pokemon. Gible wasn't the strongest from Sinnoh, that spot is for Gliscor (or maybe Infernape or Torterra). However, Gible did have a good move array. And after his fight against Conway then I couldn't stop myself from including him. Which by the way, should have been the battle, where it had evolved.**

 **Sadly he drew with a Pokemon with double advantage so no big deal. Ash can't win everything, right?**

 **As always, hints of Pearlshipping.**

 **There's a second chapter coming, don't worry.**

* * *

 **And so Ash has won but without legends helping him. Will he be able to become the new Champion? Wait** **and see in the last chapter!**


	2. Passing Off The Torch

**Sinnoh League Victors**

 **So the final battle of the Championship. After defeating Tobias, don't you think Ash can defeat pretty much anyone? Well Cynthia isn't just anyone too but you get the point. I skipped right into the Championship battle because I didn't want to write the final battle of the Sinnoh League. Let's just say that after defeating Tobias, Ash pretty much owned his last opponent and won his first official League. There will be a short recap from that battle and also for the Elite Four battles. To fight the Champion you have to beat the Elite first. That's basic knowledge from the Games.**

 **Brief spoiler, however: Ash is not fighting Cynthia with the same team he used against Tobias. That team is very strong. But the team Ash shows today will prove that any of his Pokemon is strong.**

 **Let's read!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Passing Off Th** **e Torch**

Ash stood on his side of the giant arena, ready to fight. As always he was accompanied by his starter Pikachu, although the Electric Pokemon would not be participating. This was the official final battle and Ash was going to go for the tittle of Pokemon League Champion. Despite his victory over Tobias and his Legends, it didn't mean this was going to be any easier. After all it was Cynthia, who he was fighting against. But Ash wasn't going to go easy on anybody. He had come a long way to throw everything away just to play fair. If he had to overpower things then he would.

His last match in the Valley of Lily Conference hadn't been as exciting as the others had. Just like before the match, the raven-haired trainer had made sure his team for the match had learnt new moves. The trainer had been Zane Trusdale and was from the Hoenn region. He had first used an Electivire and Ash fought it with his Torterra. The trainer from Hoenn thought that he would win, when his Lightning Pokemon charged with an **Ice Punch**. Ash, however, knowing that tactic after fighting the Gym Leader Volkner, merely ordered his Grass Pokemon to use **Earthquake**. Incredibly, Electivire fell uncounscious right away by the supper effective move. Then Zane had called out his Houndoom using **Flamethrower** on Torterra. The Grass starter, however, had survived the attack unscathed and then unleashed his more powerful **Hyper Beam** , knocking the Dark/Fire Pokemon right away. After that, Ash had recalled his Grass Pokemon and called out his Tauros to fight against Zane's Hitmonchan. Despite type disadvantage, Tauros knocked out his opponent with his newly-learnt **Zen Headbutt**. For the fourth match between Ash's Totodile and Zane's Leafeon. Ash again won his battle thanks to the fact he had taught Totodile how to use **Ice Beam** and **Ice Fang**. After the battle, Totodile had evolved into his second form of Croconaw.

Zane's last two Pokemon, a Duskull and a Rhydon had been simply knocked out by Ash's Infernape using **Flamethrower** on the Ghost-type Pokemon and **Mach Punch** on the Rock-type Pokemon. It showed how strong his Chimchar had gotten since Paul had abandoned him months ago.

The raven-haired trainer had later returned to his hometown in Kanto with his new League trophy, accompanied by Brock and Dawn. Many of the friends he had met over the regions had congratulated him, including a few Elite Four from the other regions. Even Scott had appeared congratulating Ash for his victory and telling him that the offer to become a Frontier Brain was still available for him. But Ash had politely declined knowing he had another battle to conquer first. After celebrating his long-awaited victory in an official League, the new teenage Champion had decided to head back into training. For that he had recalled some of his friends he had long ago parted ways with. He wanted all of his Pokemon to be as strong as they could before battling the powerful Elite trainers of Sinnoh.

His two best friends helped Ash train for weeks to get his Pokemon stronger for the Elite combat. In the process, Brock's Happiny and Croagunk had evolved into Chansey and Toxicroack respectively while Dawn's Buneary evolved into Loppuny, which made Pikachu's life a bit tougher to handle.

After a few weeks to prepare himself and a few evolutions, Ash's first Elite battle had been against Aaron. The Bug expert, while having fully-evolved and powerful Pokemon was no match for Ash's returned Pidgeot. The fully-evolved Flying Pokemon from Kanto proved just how strong it had got in the wild and training with Ash by making quick work of Aaron's Beautifly and Vespiqueen though almost losing to Aron's Scizor. But the Flying Pokemon from Kanto remained standing giving Ash his first Elite victory after a combination **Steel Wing/Brave Bird**.

Just a few weeks later came Bertha, the Ground-type expert. She proved to give a tougher competition to the teenage trainer. Ash had knocked out her Golem using his Glalie. Her Hippowdon finished Ash's winning streak by knocking out Glalie with only one **Smack Down** showing why it was her starter. However, Ash's Torkoal managed to broke the tie one-on-one after dispatching Hippowdon with a well-placed **Solar Beam** but then losing to Bertha's Rhyperior after a clash of **Rock Climb** and **Rock Wrecker** at point blank. However, Ash had then called out his Squirtle. Despite Bertha's last Pokemon having the ability **Solid Rock** to reduce the damage of effective moves, Squirtle's timing evolution into Wartortle turned the tide into Ash's favor. Using some of his newly-learnt moves including **Water Pledge** had been all that was needed to claim victory.

Compared to the latter, however, Lucian had been a much more weaker opponent. He could order his Pokemon with his Psychic powers, which gave him an advantage. But Ash had fought psychic trainers before and only needed Corphish to win. Lucian's Espeon had started the battle with **Confusion**. Which had of course caused Ash's Water Pokemon to land all of its attacks against the Psychic Pokemon. No one could still comprehend why the Water Pokemon had that unique quality. After knocking Espeon with a combination **Vice Grip** and **Crabbhammer** , Corphish had evolved into Crawdaunt gaining the secondary Dark type and full immunity to Psychic moves. Everything went downhill for Lucian as his Girafarig went down with only one powerful **Dark Pulse.** However, Bronzong defeated Crawdaunt after a very strenuous battle. But that left the Steel/Psychic Pokemon tired enough for Ash's Snorlax to obtain the easy knock-out with a double hit of **Brick Break**.

Out of the Four Elite, Flint had been the toughest challenge yet. Ash still remembered his unofficial battle and how he had lost three Pokemon to Flint's Infernape without landing any kind of damage whatsoever. This time, however, things had been more equal after training relentlessly. Flint's Camerupt was defeated by Ash's Buizel, which evolved into Floatzel. Then Ash defeated his Magmortar with his Noctowl, making sure to use special attacks to not be affected by **Flame Body**. However, things got worse for Ash as Infernape came up. The challenger had hoped that now his Water Pokemon could make some damage to Flint's powerful starter before he had to use his last Pokemon. While Floatzel managed to score a lot of Water moves and his new move **Air Cutter** , doing real damage to the Fighting Pokemon, Infernape casually disposed of Ash's Floatzel with only needing one **Thunder Punch**. Then Noctowl went again using her powerful Flying and Psychic moves. Infernape took a lot of damage from her before finally knocking her when their **Sky Attack** and **Flare Blitz** clashed mid air. Ash then released his last partner hoping that Infernape had been worn out enough. Everyone watching the fight had been shocked to see Ash's Meganium showing up. Everyone thought Ash had lost the battle right away. But the seasoned trainer from Kanto proved how wrong everyone was. His fully-evolved Grass starter used **Stun Spore** to paralyze Infernape, then **Poison Powder** to poison him and finally **Attract** to make the Fire starter unable to strike a hit. With the enemy infatuated, paralyzed and poisoned, Meganium proceeded to unleash hell on Earth by her trainer's commands, using a devastating **Frenzy Plant/Gigadrain** combo. Flint's Infernape finally went down giving Ash the last victory he needed.

And now, four months after his last Elite battle, Ash stood ready to fight against one of the strongest trainers in the whole world. He had trained with a lot of his Pokemon for this very day, not skipping any details in moves and how to use their abilities. He had first thought about using the same team he had used against Tobias. However, Ash wanted to prove all of his Pokemon were strong to challenge powerful rivals.

The Champion Cynthia, appeared on her side waving her hand to the audience. Her long blonde hair went down to her waist, one bang covering her charming cerulean eye. She looked very calmed but not arrogantly like Tobias had first been. After all, the gorgeous Champion knew who she was dealing with. All of Ash's accomplishments weren't very secret to find out. And that's without counting all the things she had seen for herself.

* * *

High on the stances, Ash could see some of his friends from the other regions cheering for him. Brock and Dawn were first in line, with their gym leader friend Misty, the seasoned coordinator May and her brother Max right next to them. All of them hadn't changed that much since Ash last saw them, except Max, who was a bit taller and was now a trainer with a Treecko for a starter. Ash's mom Delia along with Professor Oak and Tracey followed the line. The sketcher from the Orangue Islands was obviously drawing Ash's moment of victory for his collection.

Ash also saw Gary with Professor Rowen, not many changes for the two. Though Gary no longer was smirking against Ash but supporting him all the way. The challenger for the tittle smirked back with a nod to his former rival and now friend.

But Ash's eyes almost widen in shock. The two next trainers were Lance, Champion of Kanto and Johto and Wallace, the green-haired trainer/coordinator he had met in the Wallace Cup and Champion of Hoenn. If they were here to support him then it meant one thing: Ash had to be a very powerful threat that even other Champions wanted to see how he battled first hand.

Well, the fifteen-year-old trainer wasn't going to disappoint.

* * *

The two strong trainers were ready to rumble. The audience rained down on them with cheers, flags and even a few panties from some ravenous fangirls. Ash didn't know if the panties were meant for him or the Champion. The teenager shook that naughty thought away. Battle now, wet fantasies later.

The official referee walked to her booth, the audience going silent to hear everything happening inside the battlegrounds.

" **This is a six-on-six battle for the Championship Tittle between the Champion Cynthia from Celestic Town and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto. Pokemon substitution is allowed at any moment. Now trainers, send out your first Pokemon**!" The referee said

"Spiritomb, go!" Cynthia called out the first Pokemon of the match. The ghastly Ghost/Dark Pokemon from Sinnoh stood on the arena giving goosebumps to everyone looking at it. But the trainer from Kanto wasn't deterred at all. He had stood fearless against the mighty Giratina. This little Pokemon was as scary as a Magikarp outside the water.

"Gengar, I choose you!" Ash sent out his Ghost Pokemon from his region. The former Haunter he had briefly befriended during his journey in Kanto had returned now as a fully-evolved Pokemon. Thanks to Sabrina, the Ghost Pokemon had been in a lot of battles as one of her main strongest Pokemon. And it was ready to battle after some kick-ass training with his first human friend.

" **Spiritomb vs Gengar, begin!** " The referee said.

"I hope you are not trying to lure me into a trap" Cynthia stated smiling not going to underestimate her opponent. Ash was unpredictable. But then again so was she "Now **Dark Pulse**!" Spiritomb unleashed the spiral-shaped darkness at high speed. Ash knew that technique very well. It would do a lot of damage to Gengar.

" **Dark Pulse** as well!" Ash countered. His Pokemon fired the spiraling black energy into the same attack. The two clashed mid way, an explosion following and meaning a stalemate of power. The swirling cloud of dust covered everything.

" **Sludge Bomb**!" Ash ordered knowing Cynthia couldn't see. The Ghost barfed a barrage of mud bullets all over the field. Spiritomb received the shower of Poison-type attack. His body glew in purple colors indicating new poisoning.

"Use **Psywave**!" The gorgeous Champion ordered now knowing her Pokemon would keep taking injuries by the poison. Her Dark type let loose rainbow-colored beams from its multiple eyes.

" **Shadow Ball**!" Ash ordered a counter attack. The Ghost sphere flew forward at high speed making the two blasts explode again equal in power with no one taking damage at all "Now **Substitute**!" Ash ordered to stall for time and let the poison do its job. Gengar suddenly disappeared leaving a fake copy of himself behind to take the attacks.

"Destroy that fake with **Psychic**!" Cynthia ordered now. With each passing second her Spiritomb lost more of its health. The Dark/Ghost Pokemon's eyes shone blue and slammed the dummy into the ground. The real Gengar reappeared with a headache. But Spiritbomb was also looking bad. Or so it appeared. It was difficult to read the body language of a body-less Pokemon.

"Gengar, finish him with **Venoshock!** " Ash ordered hoping the venom had drained enough of Spiritomb's life force. The Mischief Pokemon cupped his hands and let loose a volley of purple goo spheres. Many landed on his opponent doing extra damage to the already-poisoned Spiritomb. The Pokemon from Sinnoh look worst for wear ready to pass out.

"Use **Curse**!" Cynthia ordered at the last minute smirking. Spiritomb sent the dark waves through his tired eyes into the Ghost enemy. The Dark/Ghost Pokemon from Sinnoh fell backwards completely out of power but fulfilling his job. Gengar's body shuddered now losing strength.

Ash grinded his teeth. Cynthia had waited until her Pokemon was out of power to play a clever strategy on him. Now Gengar would lose strength with each turn.

" **Spiritomb is unable to battle. Gengar wins. Trainer, send out your next Pokemon!** " The referee said. The cheers started again for Ash, who got his first victory. Cynthia recalled her Pokemon smiling. Despite her lost she wasn't afraid. If anything she was excited about having a proper challenge so far. Many had disappointed her beyond boredom. In more ways than just battles.

"Gastrodon, battle dance!" The champion called out her Shell Pokemon from the west. The slimy Pokemon from Sinnoh stood ready to fight.

"Okay Gengar, do you think you can keep going?" Ash asked towards his Ghost type Pokemon. The Mischief Pokemon rose his ghostly thump grinning until his body shuddered in pain.

" **Gastrodon vs Gengar, begin!** " The referee said.

" **Hypnosis**!" The challenger for the tittle comanded. Gengar's eyes glew red sending the Psychic-type move. The sleeping waves hit the Shell Pokemon putting it to snore right away. But the Ghost/Poison Pokemon kept taking damage by the last attack from his previous battle.

" **Sleeptalk**!" The blonde beauty commanded surprising Ash. Gastrodon barfed a three-arc **Ice Beam** hitting Gengar and engulfing half of its body inside an ice coffin. The Mischief Pokemon struggled to get away from his casket after taking some serious damage and still receiving injuries from **Curse**.

"Use **Dream Eater** quickly!" The teenager ordered. Gengar sent a faded version of himself towards Gastrodon. The fading ghost went through the opponent sapping some of its life force. Gastrodon's head shook and now he was wide awake. And Gengar was still half trapped inside his frosty coffin only his hands free. Both Pokemon looked tired.

"Gastrodon, stop him with **Water Pulse**!" Cynthia commanded. Gastrodon sent the mighty sphere of high-pressured water towards the weaken Ghost.

"Gengar, use **Energy Ball**!" Ash countered back. Gengar cupped his hands forward firing the glowing green ball. This time however, the two attacks met in a much stronger explosion, the shock wave sending the two combatants rolling backwards. They both had swirls for eyes this time after the collision.

" **Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers, send out your next Pokemon!** " The referee said. Both Champion and Challenger recalled their defeated Pokemon for a needed rest after congratulating them.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Ash sent out his Grass-type. The Grass starter from Kanto appeared ready to fight standing on four tubby legs with lime skin and a green bulb on his back. Despite its small size the Seed Pokemon was easily stronger than many Ivysaurs put together.

"Lucario, to the battle!" The blonde gorgeous champion sent out another Pokeball. The blue-and-black furred jackal-like Pokemon stood with his eyes closed in meditation. Ash was surprised to see an Aura Pokemon.

"I didn't know you had a Lucario" Ash asked towards his cute opponent. The fact it looked powerful told Ash that the battle wasn't going to be easy.

"You never asked me" Cynthia replied with a sly grin. Lucario opened its eyes with a stern gaze. Bulbasaur didn't back down from it.

" **Lucario vs Bulbasaur, begin!** " The referee said.

"Bulbasaur, use **Agility**!" The challenger from Kanto ordered. His Grass/Poison starter sprinted getting faster with each stride he made towards the rival. Cynthia waited with Lucario doing the same both looking rather calm.

"Stop him with **Extreme Speed** and **Hammer Arm**!" The blonde Champion ordered now. Faster than anything Ash could see, Lucario closed the gap between him and Bulbasaur in less than a dashing second. The Grass starter had no time to stop on his tracks, when the Aura Pokemon sent his glowing left arm swinging into Bulbasaur's face. It smacked the shit out of the starter, sending it flying back. The starter, however, back flipped mid air and landed on his four feet. Now it had a painful bruise on his face.

Ash smiled. Bulbasaur had taken worse. But some of his ideas would not work. Lucario been a Steel type had full immunity to Poison moves.

"Bulbasaur, use **Growth**!" Ash ordered. Bulbasaur growled his body scintillating with green energy. Now his attack and special attack had increased one each.

"Lucario, **Dragon Pulse**!" Cynthia comanded while she could. Her Pokemon cupped his furred hands together and sent a green sphere of draconic might.

"Send it back with **Twister**!" Ash ordered earning surprised faces out of everyone. Bulbasaur took a deep breath before exhaling a tornado-like breath. The sphere was stopped by the powerful wind and then pushed backwards with the draconic gales augmenting its damaging speed. The two Dragon-type attacks landed on the stunned Lucario, sending him tumbling backwards. He skidded to a halt, his blue fur ruffled by such a powerful Dragon combo.

"Use **Grass Pledge**!" Ash ordered now while Cynthia wondered what had just happened. Bulbasaur stomped the ground with his front paws. Lucario was hit head on by torrents of green Grass energy. However, he still looked without a mayor blemish.

The gorgeous Champion didn't know what to say. A starter knowing Dragon-type move was simply unheard off. Ash was more than what met the eye.

" **Sky Uppercut**!" Cynthia ordered now her head back on the battle. The Aura Pokemon run through the remaining energy pillars and sprinted towards its small-sized opponent. His paw-hand was glowing crimson red. Lucario uppercuted his Grass enemy, Bulbasaur flying high by the Fighting move yelling in pain "Bring him down with **Blaze Kick**!" The Aura Pokemon jumped high, his foot charging fire on it.

"Stop it with **Vine Whips**!" The Seed Pokemon lashed out with his vines from his bulb. The grass whips hit Lucario over his body, leaving some scraps on him. However, the Aura Pokemon grabbed tightly on one of the vines suddenly pulling it towards him. The Grass Starter looked in shock as he flew forward to the incoming fire foot. The roundhouse hit Bulbasaur head on his right flank sending him spiraling downwards into the soil. Bulbasaur stood up despite its obvious burns over his lime-colored body. Lucario landed gracefully like a ninja.

Ash was clutching his teeth. This Lucario had to be one of the strongest he had met. Possibly stronger than Sir Aaron's. Attacking it head on might not be the proper solution to beat it. He would have to incapacitate it first.

"Use **Agility** around the field!" Ash ordered forming a plan. His Grass Pokemon sprinted around the field getting even faster with each stride.

" _Again with that tactic?_ " Cynthia thought to herself her brow frowning in question "Intercept it with **Extreme Speed**!" Cynthia's order was all Ash needed to hear. The Aura Pokemon disappeared from sight again.

" _Hook, line and sinker_ " Ash thought smirking "Stop and **Sunny Day** straight into Lucario's face!" Bulbasaur followed the order, halting himself a sphere charging on his bulb. Just as Lucario was visible again, the glowing light on Bulbasaur's bulb unleashed a yellow sphere straight on. The sunlight intensified for a while but Lucario growled in pain by his now injured eyes.

"Point blank **Solar Beam**!" Ash comanded knowing this could mean another victory for him. The rays of the Sun were gathered into Bulbasaur's bulb and was instantly ready. The instantly-powered Grass attack exploded like a wide beam of power sending Lucario skidding backwards like a fright train. The jackal Pokemon slammed into the wall of the arena framing it. He looked to be severely injured now.

"Nice try, Ash" Cynthia smiled. Her face, suddenly turned into a stern look that sent shivers down Ash' spine "But there's a reason why I managed to keep my tittle of Champion for years" Lucario jumped back into the arena either ignoring the pain. Or just outright not injured in the least after the attacks. Both challenger and Grass starter gawked in shock "Use **Fire Blast**!" A deep inhale and exhale and the Steel Pokemon unleashed the powerful star-shaped flames. Ash didn't have time to order his Pokemon to move away, the flames impacting like a bomb swallowing the starter.

Bulbasaur was out cold with swirls for eyes and soot over his body.

" **Bulbasaur is unable to battle. Lucario wins. Challenger, send out your next Pokemon!** " The referee said.

"Rest up buddy, you deserve it" Ash complimented his first captured Pokemon with pride. Lucario was tiered despite how strong it tried to look on the outside "You are up, Luxray!" The black lion-like Pokemon roared, electric tendrils flying from his black fur. Ash had met Luxray when it had been a Luxio, which lived in the sewers of Sunnyshore City. But after his victory in the Sinnoh League, Ash had passed by and offered Luxio the chance to come with him.

He had also captured a couple of Nidoran and Nidorino alongside the wild Swampert that had once attacked him and Wailmer. But that was another thing for later.

" **Luxray vs Lucario, begin!** " The referee said.

"Use **Quick Attack**!" Ash ordered the first move this time. Luxray sprinted at bullet speed leaving a streak of blue lightnings at his pace.

" **Bone Rush**!" Cynthia countered. His Aura Pokemon ran up to the incoming enemy with an energy-made bone clutched to his hands. Such a Ground attack could do a lot of damage.

" **Double Team**!" Ash comanded now. Now a whole pack of three Luxrays were running towards the jackal Pokemon of the Champion. The Aura Pokemon slashed with his bone but cutting through a fake "Now **Iron Tail**!" The real Luxray flipped forward with his silver-colored tail at the distracted Lucario.

"Lucario, **Protect**!" Cynthia ordered. The jackal created a green dome around him halting the attack with a loud clang sound. Ash, however, was still ready to win this time.

"Now **Electro Ball**!" The challenger followed up. After Luxray finished his back-flip, the Gleam Pokemon barfed the voltaic sphere from his fanged mouth without stopping for a breath.

" **Aura Sphere!** " The Champion called out another move. Lucario hastily cupped his hands unleashing his trademark blue sphere. The orbs clashed mid air, a shower of sparks bathing the place.

"Use **Rain Dance**!" Luxray howled, the sky suddenly amassing storm clouds above the arena. Droplets of water started falling.

" **Extreme Speed**!" Cynthia ordered wanting to end this quickly. She knew her Lucario was not going to last much longer after taking so many attacks.

" **Iron Tail** on the ground!" Ash ordered smiling. Luxray aimed his glowing limb hard into the soil. The ground rumbled by the mighty shock Lucario suddenly stumbling forward by his lost of balance at high speed. Luxray showed his fanged smile at his stunned opponent, who was shaking his head "Now **Thunder**!" With a roar, Luxray let loose blue volts from around his whole body. With the rain active, **Thunder** couldn't miss its mark. Lucario screamed out in pain taking a lot of damage. Its body swayed until it finally fell forward with swirls for eyes.

" **Lucario is unable to battle. Luxray wins. Champion, send out your next Pokemon!** " The referee said. The audience again came down with chants in support for the youngster. Ash sighed. Another win for him. So far so good.

"Roserade, to the battle!" Cynthia called out her Pokemon. The elegant Pokemon from Sinnoh appeared with its flower-like body. Ash decided to keep Luxray inside the raining battle.

" **Roserade vs Luxray, begin!** " The referee said.

"Use **Weather Ball**!" The Champion comanded. Roserade obeyed aiming her hands forward and firing a blue sphere of water. The water ball merely drenched Luxray, making him growl in anger.

" _How is that going to work?_ " The challenger from Kanto wondered raising an eyebrow "Okay buddy, use **Electro Ball**!" Luxray's mouth widen again letting loose his volt sphere.

" _Got you!_ " Cynthia though to herself now grinning victoriously "Now **Mud Slap**!" Roserade punched the ground, sending a wave of mud towards Luxray. The Electric attack had been absorbed by the wave of nullifying mud and then it drenched Luxray's whole body.

" **Baton Pass**!" Cynthia ordered with a grin. The Grass type returned to her Pokeball, allowing the Champion to send another Pokemon "Go Milotic!" The extravagant Snake Pokemon appeared in its full beauty.

" _Crap! She used Roserade to weaken Luxray's Electric attacks. And now with_ _ **Rain Dance**_ _active Milotic's attacks are even more powerful_ " Ash thought after falling for that strategy.

" **Milotic vs Luxray, begin!** " The referee said.

"Use **Hydro Pump**!" The Champion ordered ready to take control of the situation. Her Pokemon sent the high-pressured stream of water from the back of her throat. Luxray was hit head on. Yet he fought back clamping his claws on the shifty ground to not lose his footing.

"Luxray, stand strong and use **Thunder** through the water!" Ash ordered back with a serious expression. Luxray unleashed the powerful attack sending it against the incoming stream, hitting the Snake Pokemon. Milotic screeched out in pain with lightnings flashing across her whole body. Now Milotic had been paralyzed.

But Cynthia was only smiling by that fact, still not worried in the least. And Ash felt that something bad was going to happen big time.

"Use **Facade**!" The Champion of Sinnoh ordered. The snake shot forward covered in a vibrant orange aura. The high speed snake hit Luxray, doing quite significant damage to it.

"That move again!" Ash cursed. He remembered when Pike Queen Lucy had used it too against Pikachu. With status change, it duplicated its damage. Luxray was barely standing back up, roaring while he could.

"Another **Facade**!" Cynthia ordered. The Beauty Pokemon rushed forward again. Now the move would finish the battle.

"Luxray, use **Giga Charge**!" Ash ordered one last move from under his sleeve. The Gleam Eye Pokemon rushed forward, combining his red aura of **Giga Impact** with his volt-covered **Wild Charge**. The two Pokemon met in a mighty clash the explosion clouding everything. The plasma tv that showed everything high up blew up big time. A vortex of energy flew around the combatants.

Luxray was lying unconscious. Milotic was barely standing with its paralysis suddenly gone. Ash had to guess she had the ability **Marvel Scale**.

" **Luxray is unable to battle. Milotic wins. Challenger, send out your next Pokemon!** " The referee said. The raven-haired trainer recalled his Electric Pokemon proud of him. Now Ash drew another Pokeball that could turn the tide.

"Typhlosion, I choose you!" The evolution of Quilava appeared standing on its hinder legs taller than Ash. The Ferret Pokemon ignited the fire on his shoulder blades. Cynthia didn't recall her Pokemon, the storm finally finishing.

" **Typhlosion vs Milotic, begin!** " The referee said.

"Use **Attract**!" The hot Champion ordered with a surprise. Milotic winked exaggeratedly, sending floating hearts towards the Fire Pokemon. But Ash knew better.

" **Dig**!" Ash ordered. His fully-evolved Fire Pokemon went underground eluding the infatuating hearts "And now quickly use **Thunder Fang**!" The ground bursted open beneath the enemy and Typhlosion bite on Milotic's body with his electric teeth. The snake Pokemon screamed in pain. However, the Champion had one last plan to put into motion.

Ash definitely wanted her tittle. Well, she wasn't going to simply hand it over without trying.

"Use **Mist**!" Cynthia ordered before the electricity beated her Pokemon. Milotic cried a wail of lament, the arena covering in a barely see-through mist. The counterpart of Gyarados from the Hoenn region then fell forward completely out cold by the super effective damage.

" **Milotic is unable to battle. Typhlosion wins. Champion, send out your next Pokemon!** " The referee said. Cynthia recalled her Pokemon smiling. That Fire Pokemon was fast, no doubt about that. But her strategy had been pulled out perfectly.

"Roserade, to the battle!" Cynthia called back her Pokemon. The elegant Grass/Poison Pokemon appeared inside the grey fog.

" **Roserade vs Typhlosion, begin!** " The referee said.

" _She keeps changing tactics mid battle. Now Typhlosion can't burn Roserade!_ " Ash cursed to himself. His Pokemon's fire attacks would still be very effective but there would be no status change to help him gain an inch of advantage.

"Use **Weather Ball**!" Cynthia ordered. Her Pokemon aimed her flower hands forward. The ice sphere was flung towards the last evolution of Cyndaquil.

" **Flame Charge**!" Ash ordered. His Pokemon sprinted getting faster with each step. The ice sphere melted instantly after coming close to the Johto Pokemon, who didn't stop its charge.

" **Poison Powder** around you!" Cynthia comanded with a strategy. Ash wasn't the only one, who could use Poison moves. Roserade expelled a cloud of purple dust around her body. The fire attack hit Roserade sending her rolling backwards in a cry of pain. But the fully-evolved Fire starter didn't leave unharmed. The Poison move was now coursing through his body weakening him.

" **Wild Charge**!" Ash ordered knowing he had to end this quickly. Typhlosion growled, charging forward with his aura of electricity around him.

"Use **Venoshock**!" Cynthia ordered earning a stunned expression out of Ash. Roserade fired a barrage of purple venom bullets. Typhlosion's body slanted forward falling on his belly caving a path. Now he was severely poisoned. the raven-haired couldn't believe how his strategies were now used against him.

"Typhlosion, please stand up!" Ash pleaded. He needed his remaining Pokemon to be as strong as they could. The fully-evolved Pokemon stood up ready. That's what happened when you trained with stubborn Infernape and Charizard "Great now use **Fire Pledge**!" The Fire starter punched the ground, sending the torrents of flames towards the enemy. Roserade was surrounded and swallowed by the blaze.

But the Grass Pokemon stood up still ready to keep going. When the fire disappeared, the Elegant Pokemon looked at the rival with very mean intentions on her eyes.

"Let's not waste any moment. Use **Flame Wheel**!" Ash kept the onslaught on before Typhlosion crumbled. The Fire Pokemon rolled into a ball and exploded in fire around him.

" **Psychic**!" Cynthia ordered. Roserade's eyes sent blue waves towards the incoming enemy. Ash suddenly smiled taking a page from his fight against Fantina.

"Use **Flamethrower** while rolling!" Ash used his famous Counter shield. The Fire Pokemon unleashed the flames while rolling, making the flames stop the psychic waves before it hit him. And it also had the effect of doubling the flames around Typhlosion's body. He hit the Elegant Pokemon head on earning a screech out of her duplicating the damage. Cynthia was really worried now. The Volcano Pokemon stopped rolling panting now quite obviously.

If things weren't bad enough, the mist was dissipating.

"Use **Gigadrain**!" Cynthia ordered one last move. Her Grass-type let loose long tendrils of glowing energy from her flower hands. Typhlosion, too tired was snatched from his hands and feet.

"Use **Fire Blast**!" Ash countered her move rapidly. Typhlosion barfed the star-shaped attack before the attack could sap his waning life. The Fire star overpowered any expectations, hitting Roserade head on. The fully-evolved Pokemon screamed out until finally falling unconscious.

Cynthia had to admire the strength these Pokemon had. To beat type advantage meant some serious training.

" **Roserade is unable to battle. Typhlosion wins. Champion, send out your last Pokemon!** " The referee said. However, Ash couldn't help but get nervous. He knew exactly what Pokemon Cynthia had for last.

"Garchomp, battle dance!" The famous pseudo legend of the Champion appeared. The audience died down no longer whispers. Even Tracey no longer drew, far more interested in the battle.

On Ash' side of the field, Typhlosion was swaying drunkard. The poison was really going to be his end.

"Typhlosion, I know I'm asking a lot but please keep going!" Ash pleaded. Garchomp was Cynthia' strongest Pokemon and Ash needed as much fire power as he could to bring it down. The Fire Pokemon from Johto growled his body suddenly glowing red invigorating his venom-filled muscles. Ignoring the poison, Typhlosion roared with might, the ground shaking slightly by the second air. " _ **Blaze**_ _is active. I only have one shot at this!_ "

" **Garchomp vs Typhlosion, begin!** " The referee said. Cynthia smirked by the power shown by the Fire Pokemon. It reminded her of Chimchar. Only Ash could have such determined Pokemon.

" **Dragon Rush**!" The blonde Champion ordered only needing one move to finish the battle. The Land Shark Pokemon shot forwards with her body shrouded by the Dragon Aura.

"Use **Blast Burn**!" Ash ordered one last move. Typhlosion mustered all the strength he could, the fire on his shoulders igniting hotter than lava. Garchomp closed the gap almost instantly by the same time Typhlosion let loose the fire stream from inside his throat. The sudden explosion resounded like an eruption worthy of Entei covering the arena with thick smoke.

When the dust settled down, Typhlosion was lying unconscious to no one's surprise. However, Garchomp could be seen with some burn marks on her dark scales despite its double advantage to Fire. Cynthia had to admire Ash and his Pokemon. They were still young but very much capable of defeating her.

" **Typhlosion is unable to battle. Garchomp wins. Challenger, send out your next Pokemon!** " The referee said.

"You were awesome, my friend. Rest as long as you need to" Ash said with pride to his Fire starter. It amazed the trainer how far Cyndaquil had come since his evolution. It almost felt similar to Infernape "Go Muk!" The Poison-type from Kanto appeared with her sliminess.

" **Garchomp vs Muk, begin!** " The referee said

" **Stone Edge**!" Cynthia ordered. Her starter created sharp stones around her body and flung them at high speed.

" **Amnesia**!" Ash countered. The Slimy Pokemon amplified its special defence, the stones hitting her hard. But they did no lasting damage. Or so Ash hoped. After all, Garchomp had knocked out Pokemon while barely even trying.

" **Dragon Claw**!" Cynthia ordered still not showing fear at all. Her starter charged at high speed with one of her claws glowing purple.

"Use **Mirror Move**!" Ash countered. Muk's hand glew in purple color as well, the two Pokemon hitting each other with great strength in the chest. Though Garchomp seemed to have receive more damage to its weakness to Dragon moves, recoiling slightly "Now use **Poison Gas**!" Muk barfed the attack with Garchomp so close. The pseudo-legend coughed in discomfort now with poison inside her body.

"Nice moves, Ash" Cynthia complimented her challenger. It reminded her of her first battle with Paul. Though Ash has come closer to beat her. Up to this moment at the least "But this is over" She exclaimed with her grey eye firm and decisive "Use **Drain Punch**!" Garchomp's claw shone orange ready to do some damage and recover its life points.

"Intercept with **Ice Punch**!" Ash countered hoping for at least doing more damage. The two punches met again, an explosion following soon after. Muk was to no one's surprise lying with swirls for eyes. Garchomp was now panting slightly. However, it seemed the poison had been halted for a few seconds after absorbing some of Muk's life. Which maid Ash's victory quite a bit harder to achieve.

" **Muk is unable to battle. Garchomp wins. Challenger, send out your last Pokemon!** " The referee said. The challenger recalled his Pokemon knowing one of his friends remained. And it was a rather strong Pokemon like no other. It wasn't a legend but she could do better than one.

"You know Cynthia, I thought I could have avoided using this Pokemon" Ash said gripping his last Pokemon hoping it could win his battle "You see, this friend of mine is quite recent. I met her when traveling through Crown City and asked her to return from her region"

* * *

"Crown City?" Dawn asked in surprise. There had been a lot of Pokemon there. But Ash couldn't be talking about one of the shiny Beasts of Johto or Celebi, could he?

"Oh I think Ash called out for a good friend" Brock stated smiling. Many of the viewers were looking at him expecting an answer "And a very powerful too" His lack of answer was met with angry looks from everyone. But the Rock-type gym leader enjoyed building the tension up.

* * *

"I choose you!" Ash called out the Pokemon inside. The mighty fire beast of Sinnoh roared. Cynthia's one visible eye widen in shock. Even Garchomp could see how serious this battle had now turned. Standing on Ash's side of the field was a quadruped dark and grey creature growling. His short stubby body contrasted with his armor-like skin possibly unable to be broken by any kind of attack.

Indeed, a Heatran was facing Garchomp.

Ash grinned to himself. This charade was going good so far. Heatran looked at her trainer and nodded ready to play her part.

" **Garchomp vs Heatran, begin!** " The referee said though her voice was shaky by the presence of a legend. Cynthia had to end this quickly despite her Garchomp been powerful.

"Use **Dragon Pulse**!" The blonde Champion started knowing to take things serious from the start. The Pseudo legend barfed the green sphere into the enemy with all of her strength.

"Dodge and **Nasty Plot**!" Ash comanded a counter. The rather chubby legendary Pokemon grinned at the incoming energy. For someone so bulky, the Fire legend back-flipped the Dragon-type attack avoiding it with nimbleness worthy of an athlete. With a smirk, its body glew in black color amplifying its special attack by two stages.

Cynthia rubbed her eyes feeling very confused. Since when could Heatrans learn those moves? And how in Kyurem's frozen hell it could move so fast?

"Use **Ominous Wind**!" The Champion ordered now. Garchomp cupped its fin-wings forward, a gale of powerful wind flowing. The Ghost-type move hadn't done any kind of damage whatsoever to the legend. In fact Heatran was giggling at Garchomp. And so was Ash.

" **Brick Break**!" Cynthia continued her attack as Ash didn't seem to mind. The pseudo-legend charged with her claw glowing again the Fighting move. Ash knew that move meant serious business but only if it hit the mark.

" **Double Team**!" Ash ordered, 'Heatran' obeyed creating many copies of itself. Garchomp only hit a fake with her claw. The other copies now started giggling becoming really annoying.

"Garchomp, use **Earthquake**!" The Land Shark stomped the ground with fury, the tremors eliminating the copies and sending the real one rolling backwards.

The form of Heatran suddenly morphed into something completely different, when dark purple light swallowed its body. Instead of four legs this one was bipedal with long talons on hands and feet. A lot of soft black fur covered its jackal-like body with a streak of crimson red on her very long main behind her head. Her grin was unwavering from her fanged mouth.

* * *

"There she is. Directly coming from Unova" Brock stated now victorious while the others gawked. Tracey went back into sketching down until the last detail of the Pokemon he had never seen before. The two Professors and Gary talked among one another passing notes about what Pokemon that was. Max was looking in shock and a bit of jealously while his sister just didn't know what to think of the new Pokemon. The two visiting Champions were looking to the arena with a lot of expectations. This was the end of the road.

* * *

"Oh well I think my charade is over!" Ash said trying not to burst in laughter by Cynthia's and everyone's face. In front of him stood his friend Zoruark, who giggled. Cynthia widen her eyes. She had been played for a fool. Garchomp suddenly stumbled back, the poison finally reactivating. Both combatants realized that. And the two of them wanted to win.

"Use **Drain Punch**!" Cynthia ordered. Her starter wasn't going to last long against the poison if it kept getting worse. The Pseudo legend charged with its Fighting move ready.

"Dodge and **Night Slash**!" The challenger countered. With incredible speed that one could barely follow, the Pokemon from Unova easily ducked down the attack with her right hand shining purple. Her uppercut slashing hit Garchomp in her chest, a lot of her scales cut open.

Cynthia couldn't believe it. If the poison wasn't enough now Garchomp had received a very powerful attack. If it had been a move with type advantage, Garchomp wouldn't have survived it. Just how strong was that mysterious Zoruark? It seemed to be as strong as one of the Pokemon Ash used against Tobias.

"Garchomp, get moving with **Fire Fang**!" Cynthia comanded, not knowing what was coming. Garchomp didn't obey her trainer. The ferocious Pseudo legend was shaking, her wings covering her face in terror. The Dark-type move made Garchomp flinch. Ash couldn't grin any bigger.

"Use **Hypnosis**!" Ash ordered knowing he had one shot at this. Zoroark's eyes shone blue. The sleeping waves hit the fearful Garchomp putting it to sleep and the venom affecting her even more. Cynthia looked on helpless as Ash unleashed his tactic on her starter.

"Jump on top of Garchomp and use **Night Daze** at full power!" The challenger comanded, hoping that the move might end it all. Zoruark did just that, jumping high with her legs and landing on top of Garchomp' shoulders. She rose her hands channeling a lot of her Dark energy into them. She shot them down straight into Garchomp's shark head. A giant dome of black energy exploded outwardly covering almost the entire stadium. The mighty Dark-type move trademark of the Zorua line had been completely devastating. Ash only smiled. If Zoruark could drive away three shiny legends, then one pseudo-legend wasn't much of a problem. The fully-evolved Illusion Pokemon jumped back into her side of the field while Cynthia's Dragon starter swaying while sleep.

The Land Shark finally fell on its back with swirls for eyes. The stadium remained utterly silent.

" **Garchomp is unable to battle. Zoruark wins. The winner of the match and new Champion of the Sinnoh region is Ash Ketchum!** " The referee said. The teenager stood there trying to comprehend the referee's words.

"We won" Ash muttered like of those words were hard to understand. His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree "We won!" Ash lifted Pikachu in happiness as Zoruark roared. The entire audience rained down with cheers for the young trainer from Kanto now Champion of the Sinnoh region.

Ash felt a sudden weight on his other shoulder. Another Pikachu was there giggling playfully at him. The 'Pikachu' back-flipped and turn into the baby Zorua. Ash scratched the Illusion Pokemon' soft fur in affection. The baby Pokemon then jumped towards his mother, getting inside her long main.

Ash felt something tackling him to the ground. It was Dawn with one of her famous bone-crushing hugs. Not that Ash minded at this point. He was in fact liking them. What he didn't like was the now bone-crushing hugs of both Misty and May. And worse, his mother. All of Ash's friends came down to congratulate him for his victory.

"Ash, that was just a superb battle you pulled out" Samuel Oak congratulated the pride of Pallet Town, shaking hands.

"Well young man, the battle here proves how much you've grown since I met you back in my lab" Profesor Rowen said now shaking hands with the new Champion. Ash rubbed his head. Considering how he had tied/lost a battle with Paul almost a year and half ago and now he was a regional Champion then it meant a substantial improvement.

* * *

Next to the exit of the stadium, the purple-haired trainer called Paul was grinning. It seemed Ash had again surpassed him in every possible way. He turned around taking his leave.

But his rival's victory didn't mean he would stop training.

* * *

Far away from there in Veilstone City, Reggie was watching the match with a lot of his brother's Pokemon. He couldn't stop chuckling after the outcome of the Championship battle.

"No wonder he won the Battle Frontier" Reggie stated taking his sight into the ceiling in deep thought "I think you have a lot to training ahead if you want to match Ash, little brother"

* * *

Back in the Kanto region, a certain chubby man in a Hawaiian shirt and wearing sunglasses watched the battle alongside seven other powerful trainers. Scott and his Frontier Brains of Kanto were all looking rather shocked. Though the battle manager did seemed a bit smug.

"Well would you look at that" Factory Head Noland spoke up first "I thought taking down Articuno and Brandon's Regice would have been badass. But taking down a Darkrai, a Latios, a Zapdos, and the strongest lady in Sinnoh was freaking insane!"

"Indeed" The elegantly-dressed Tucker stated "Such a display of power can blow up minds anywhere"

"Ash is no longer the same boy we once met" The wise Spencer chimed in with deep words "He has grown into a powerful man"

"You are right there" Battle Tycoon Greta stated almost drooling at the picture shown. The kid had built a few muscles after the last battle against her "Man, even if he is young, I wouldn't mind sparring with him topless"

"Thanks for that image, Greta" Anabel replied deadpanned, keeping her eyes on her fellow Brain.

"Oh come on little Ann" The fighting lady placed a hand on her younger frontier smirking "It's not like you haven't thought of Ash that way, am I right?" The blush on the psychic lady said everything Greta wanted.

"Either way, maybe offering him a place among us might still work" Scott stated smiling earning all the faces looking at him now "Ash definitely won't settle with just one Championship under his belt"

* * *

A few hours later, Ash was standing in front of Mr Goodshow and Cynthia at the end of the ceremony. Though the blonde beauty would be stepping down to let another one carry her torch. For her it was a blessing in disguise. With more free-time now, she could help her grandmother investigate more about Dialga and Palkia.

And maybe spending time with Ash might bring those legends to her.

"Ash, your match was incredible. I hope you do the best to uphold the tittle" The elder man said towards the youngster he had met years ago in Kanto. They shook hands in good terms.

"Thanks Mr Goodshow" The young Champion replied with a smile that wouldn't fade for almost a week. His dream of becoming a Pokemon Master was now even closer to come to be.

"Ash, I can only say you were spectacular" Cynthia stated very impressed. She leaned forward, leaving a kiss on Ash's cheek and a piece of paper on his hand. He rubbed the back of his head blushing a bit by her comment. On the stances, Dawn looked on with anger, her grip on Piplup making the starter scream in pain. Though Misty and May also seemed to be ready to get a death-grip on the former Champion. The others sweat-dropped by the ladies obvious actions.

"Why does he get all the ladies?" Brock cried out in a corner of the arena, Anime-style feeling sorry for himself. Max and Toxicroack dragged him away to lament.

* * *

The trainer from Kanto stood proudly with a beaming smile plastered on his young face. His six Pokemon for the Championship battle were around him posing for the photographer. Now he would be in the Hall of Fame of Champions. But while the flash ended and the picture was uploaded into the wall, Ash could only smirk.

His picture would one day be in all the Halls of Fame. That was a promise.

* * *

 **Notes from Chapter 2:**

 **Bulbasaur "kind of" used Twister in the first season of the Anime. I always thought it that way so I kept it as a trump card.**

 **Some of you may think that Ash just couldn't have defeated Cynthia considering how strong her Pokemon are. Well guess again. f you think that then Ash shouldn't have defeated Brandon or Tucker in the Battle Frontier. And those guys have had their regular Pokemon for way longer than Cynthia considering how old they are in comparison to her.**

 **And considering that Ash's Pokemon are strong with their own training, shown in the Anime, then picture Ash training all of his Pokemon for real and with his friends for almost half a year. By the end of such training even Infernape and Torterra are strong enough to beat a legend.**

 **And Ash won the battle though barely. To be fair, I did think about bringing a Legend because Ash certainly deserves one. But then I thought that Zoruark had easily handled Three Shiny legends and all the torture Kodai put her through. If that doesn't show resilience then tell me what is to be resilient.**

 **Many would have liked the team that beat Tobias. But it would have been repetitive.**

 **And Ash has more than one shipping chasing after him.**

* * *

 **Well, the story is over and now Ash is an official Champion. Do you think he can obtain a second tittle in another region? Well, that's something I leave up to my fans!**

 **Nothing left to say, see you later guys!**


End file.
